deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose
Ruby Rose is the main protagonist of the Rooster Teeth web series, RWBY. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Aera Colthearts vs Ruby Rose *Agent Carolina vs Ruby Rose (BakaLord) *Ruby Rose vs. Akame (By GalacticAttorney) *Akihiro VS Ruby Rose *Alisa Amiella vs Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose vs Alpha (By Goldmaster1337) *Alucard (Hellsing) vs Ruby Rose (By Paladinporter) *Amy Rose vs Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose vs. B.B. Hood (By Palantian and WarpStar930) *Ruby Rose vs Bigby Wolf *Ruby Rose vs Black★Rock Shooter *Ruby Rose vs. Boba Fett (By ImagoDesattrolante) *Ruby Rose vs Captain America (By Cropfist) *Ruby Rose vs Cole (By ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot) *Dale Gribble vs. Ruby Rose (By KappaDash) *Ruby Rose VS Deadpool (By AdamGregory03) *Ruby Rose vs Deathstroke *Ruby Rose vs. Dragonslayer Ornstein (By Thetmartens) *Ruby Rose vs Eren Jaeger (By GalacticAttorney) *Ruby Rose vs Fate Testarossa *Ruby Rose vs The Flash *Gogo Tomago VS Ruby Rose *Ruby VS Gon (By MegaMan Powah!!!!!) *Ruby Rose vs Guts (By RexDeDino) *Hae Lin vs. Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose Vs. The Hunter *Ruby Rose vs Isaac Clarke (By Rubai10) *Ruby Rose vs Inuyasha (By Paladinporter) *Jin VS Ruby *Ms. marvel (kamala khan) vs ruby rose *Ruby Rose vs Leonardo *Ruby Rose vs. Link (By WeissMaus, Adopted by GalacticAttorney) *Ruby Rose VS Lucina (Commander Ghost) *Ruby Rose Vs Margaret Moonlight (By WarpyNeko930) *Mario vs Ruby Rose (By Pikells) *Ruby Rose vs Predator (By TheRandomguy016) *Quicksilver vs Ruby Rose (By Charaflame05) *Ruby Rose vs Ragna the Bloodedge (By Tierhalibelbrylle) *Raiden vs Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose vs Red Hood *Ruby Rose vs. Scout (By BonBooker) *Ruby Rose vs. Serah Farron (By Shadow7615) *Serene VS Ruby Rose (By Thetmartens) *Shirou Emiya vs. Ruby Rose (By Palantian) *Ruby Rose vs Simmons *Sonic the Hedgehog VS Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose vs Speed of Sound Sonic (Abandoned) *Spider-Man vs. Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose vs Star Butterfly *Steven Universe vs Ruby Rose (By WarpStar930) *Tracer vs Ruby Rose *Ruby Rose vs Travis Touchdown *Ruby Rose VS Trish (by Uk Kook) *Ruby Rose vs Velvet Crowe *Ruby Rose Vs. Vox (By WarpyNeko930) *Ruby Rose vs Widowmaker *Ruby Rose vs Wolf O' Donnell *Ruby Rose VS Zack Fair (By Commander Ghost) With Yang Xiao Long * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long vs Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric * Ratchet & Clank VS Ruby & Yang * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus (Adopted by M0D1F1ER) * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long VS Zan and Jayna With Team RWBY * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H * Team RWBY vs. Team Monster Hunter (By Thetmartens) * Team RWBY vs Team TOME (By WarpStar930 and Quantonaut) * TMNT vs RWBY * W.I.T.C.H. vs RWBY Battle Royale * Team RWBY Battle Royale (By Tierhalibelbrylle) Completed Fights *Ruby Rose vs Alucard (Hellsing) *Ruby Rose VS Asuna Yuuki (By DanganPersona) *Ruby Rose VS Deadpool *Eden vs. Ruby Rose (By AgentHoxton) *Garchomp VS Ruby Rose (By LakuitaBro01.2) *Inuyasha vs Ruby Rose (By Paladinporter) *Maka Albarn vs. Ruby Rose (By ParaGoomba348) *Ruby Rose vs Marluxia (By 22kingdomheartsfan) *Percy Jackson vs. Ruby Rose (By DA BOSS33) *Ruby Rose vs Scizor *Ruby Rose vs Terraria Guy (By Thetrueheist) *Ruby Rose VS Vincent Valentine (By FriendlySociopath) *Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom (By Maxevil) With Zwei * Ken Amada & Koromaru vs Ruby Rose & Zwei Possible Opponents * Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno) * Gehrman, The First Hunter (Bloodborne) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Kneesocks Daemon (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Miles Morales (Marvel) * The Pursuer (Dark Souls) * Red Mystic Ranger (Power Rangers) * RED Team (TF2) (With team RWBY) * Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) * Testament (Guilty Gear) * Troy Burrows (Power Rangers) History Born to Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose (who passed shortly after), Ruby grew up in Patch, outside Vale, where she spent her childhood training with her uncle and father at Signal and playing with her stepsister, Yang. She is a positive and friendly girl, and is very skilled with her scythe, Crescent Rose. After a night stopping a robbery, she was accepted into Beacon Academy at age 15, where she became the leader of her team to train to be huntresses. After the Fall of Beacon, she discovered she possessed the power of the legendary Silver-Eyed warriors, and has been traveling to Mistral with team JN(P)R. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Ruby Rose * Residence: Patch, Vale * Training: Taiyang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen, Beacon Academy, Signal Academy * Age: 15 * Fetish: WEAPONS * Semblance: Super-Speed * Favorite food: Cookies and Milk Crescent Rose: * Loves it like her own child * Custom designed (obviously) * Blade can change angle * Ridiculously oversized * Transforms into high-caliber sniper rifle * Can cut through trees and Grimm with a single slash * Can still fire in scythe mode * Large enough to support her weight * Recoil used in tandem with super-speed and is strong enough to slow falls Silver Eyes: * Hereditary trait from her mother * Rumored to kill Grimm with a single stare * True power and specific function unknown * Froze a Grimm Dragon (Comparable to Cinder Fall) * Heavily injured Cinder Fall with fall maiden * Activated only once so far after witnessing the loss of a friend Feats * Was accepted into Beacon Academy at an early age * Dragged a Nevermore with ease up the cliffs while at speeds (had help from Weiss' Blue: Gravity) and beheaded it, which was strong enough to destroy a large stone structure with just one hit (had help from her team and JNPR earlier) * Won a food fight against Team JNPR by creating a vaccum. Moved at speeds and stopped just in front of a wall, the force of the wind blew a crater into the wall behind her * Fought Beowolves for a whole day * BFRd Neopolitan with her quick thinking * Run on cliffs and walls (mostly had help from Weiss' Blue: Gravity) seen in Season 1 Episode 8, ''and ''Season 3 Episode 12 * Killed a Beringel by herself * Froze the Grimm Dragon with The Silver Eyes, that destroyed a mountaintop and is comparable to Cinder Fall (with fall maiden) ** This very same attack left Cinder mutilated. It is heavily implied Cinder has a crippling weakness to the Silver Eyes after fully absorbing the Fall Maiden's power. * Helped stop The Breach * Cut off Tyrian's stinger * Defeated a gigantic horde of Beowolves (although they had no armor) without a scratch * Helped Team RNJR kill the Nuckleavee Grimm Faults * Rather naïve and airheaded * Like everyone else her aura has clear limits and it's not invincible * Inexperienced combat skills in comparison to her teammates * Socially awkward Gallery Ruby kawaii.gif|Nyeh! RubyRoseMilk zpsb37dfc22.jpg pjs.png|Ruby in her PJs uniform.png|Ruby in her school uniform Nooo!.gif|Noooooooo! Ruby Rose.png Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Ruby's Slayer uniform Vol2_Ruby_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom dress Red_trailer5.png|Ruby with Crescent Rose Ruby Rose - Trans.png|Full portrait Render chibi ruby rose by nemi20 by nemi20-d6rkbvw.png|Chibi Ruby RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette Ruby_emblem.png|Ruby's emblem RWBY4-ruby-2.png|Ruby as she appears in Volume 4 ZHWJ1x.gif|SCREW THIS TREE IN PARTICULAR V3_12_00136.png|Ruby using the silver eyes tumblr_n98uuoaQpb1shdfeho1_500.gif|JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT! JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL! IT WILL BE DELICIOUS!!! nAaT8UU.gif|THIS IS FILTH! FIIILTH!!! CR_Transformation.gif|Crescent Rose transforming Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Snipers Category:Scythemen Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Underdogs Category:Warrior